


First time for everything

by Vae



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex grins and covers Adam's hands with his own, guiding them downwards. "First time?"</p>
<p>The question cuts through the haze of <em>holy shit this is really happening</em> with a cold blade of <em>fuck is it really that obvious</em>, but if Alex can ask, Adam can answer, and he's not gonna lie. "Yeah," he admits. "Is that a problem for you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time for everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokte/gifts).



The apartment's bigger than Adam expected, if he expected anything much at all, but he's not paying that much attention to the apartment. He's more giddy and paying attention to the really hot guy pressed up against him, kissing him with enthusiasm. Adam skims his hands down Alex's back, over his t-shirt, stopping when Alex pulls away to grin up at him, eyes dark and bright. "Mi casa es su casa and all that, right?"

"Right," Adam agrees, distracted because Alex is stripping off his own t-shirt and Alex is all tanned and slender and smooth and Adam's cock is pressing against his jeans in clear appreciation of that. He steps forwards, following instinct, and runs his hands over Alex's chest, fingers slightly curled so he can press fingertips against skin.

Alex grins and covers Adam's hands with his own, guiding them downwards. "First time?"

The question cuts through the haze of _holy shit this is really happening_ with a cold blade of _fuck is it really that obvious_ , but if Alex can ask, Adam can answer, and he's not gonna lie. "Yeah," he admits. "Is that a problem for you?"

"Oh, really not," Alex assures him, pressing Adam's left hand down a bit further so his palm's right over the bulge of Alex's cock and the physical evidence that it's really not a problem for Alex in any way at all.

Adam's fingers twitch once as he hesitates, and then he curls his fingers further, cupping around Alex's cock through his pants. Alex makes a throaty noise of appreciation, keeping his hand over Adam's. "First time coming back to a guy's place, or first time for everything?"

He's promised himself honesty, but it's harder than he thinks to actually say it. "I've kissed guys."

"Mmm, I know, honey." Alex smirks up at him and Adam has another moment of startled realization that he's actually taller than Alex. "And you're really good at it. Ever given a hand job?"

"No," he admits and tentatively strokes his hand over Alex's cock, encouraged by the way Alex's hand follows his. "Is that what you want?"

Alex lets go of Adam's right hand, and pops the button of his own fly. "No, baby. Ever given a blow job?"

He's beginning to feel really self-conscious about his inexperience. "No," he says, more quietly.

"Ever _had_ a blow job?" Alex slides his free hand under Adam's t-shirt, resting familiarly against his side.

"No," Adam says again. His voice is lighter, a little more breathy, and heat spreads from where Alex's hand touches his skin as well as where his own hand is rubbing slowly over Alex's cock. "Is that..."

Alex shakes his head and lets go of Adam's hand completely to push his t-shirt up. "That's just gonna take the edge off," he says softly. "Before you fuck me."

Adam nearly comes in his pants untouched.


End file.
